Dominic Masters
Dominic Masters is the front man of London based rock band The Others, Masters keeps in contact with many of his fans by giving out his mobile telephone number on his band's website, flyers and printing it on cd singles. Biography Dominic Masters grew up in Heybridge a hamlet situated on the outskirts of the city of wells Somerset with his mother. He moved to the east end of London at the age of 18 to study Politics at London Guildhall University, where he also dabbled in bands such as magnetica with current Others guitarist jimmy lager. He graduated guildhall with a 2:1 in Politics, before working in Market Research and Magzine Advertising Sales in The city of London. Having made friends with London musicians such as The Parkinsons (who are Portuguese), He took to forming a band. It was the Parkinsons who gave this newly formed four piece their first support slot. He called up two new musicians (johnny others, bass and Maritn oldham, drums) along with lager. and wrote song lyrics for it from scratch. The Others played various venues across London, especially whitechapel's the rhythm factory. By 2004, The Others got signed to Poptones Records, a division of the universal group for a reported advance of £100,000 after receiving genorous hype from the NME music magazine due to a series of energetic and memorable live performances, including playing on the Abbey Road crossing, the BBC television centre and on a london underground tube. As a frontman of The Others, Dominic Masters became famed for his socialist attitudes, guerilla gigs, a close relationship with his fans, liberal lifestyle, openness in media interviews, and Narcotic misuse. Friendship between Masters and then libertines guitarist peter doherty prompted both to write songs based upon antics together. The Others wrote and released second single stan bowles and then gang of thieves upon second album inward parts. Doherty penned tell it to the king from up the bracketand later The man who would be king from the eponymous second album. He then progressed to write the track killamangiro about rumoured incidents with masters. The eponymous debut album release from the others failed to meet contractual sales targets in the UK, 40,000, resulting in the termination of their employment by Alan Mcghee's poptones label. Poptones went on to 'drop' 12 other artists as a result of universal pulling their support for Alan Mcgee. By this stage the ever fickle media had turned on masters culmanating in NME running an article entitled "Whatever Happened to Dominic Masters?" Dominic presents a regular radio show on Shenfield based Phoenix FM, broadcast in the brentwood and Billericay area of West Essex, which is also available as a podcast. He is currently signed to independent label lime records, touring inward parts in the UK and Europe (where inward parts is to be released by rough trade records imminently). Negotiations for a split east coast/west coast release of both others albums are on going. External links *Dominic Masters' podcast show *The Others website *BBC Somerset Interview *BBC Shropshire Interview *http://www.letskilltheothers.com Category:English rock singers Category:English male singers Category:Bisexual musicians Category:LGBT musicians from the United Kingdom Category:Alumni of London Guildhall University